L Has A New Fan
by MoonSpider95
Summary: And she happens to be a grim reaper. One-shot.


**Author's Note: Jessi Rizzo is actually an original character from my Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fan fiction, Kurokanojo (The Girlfriend in Black). She is a rookie Shinigami, but I use the term grim reaper so as not to confuse with the Ryuk and Rem-type of Shinigami.**

**I had this idea a while back. Thought you all would enjoy. i do not own Death Note, nor Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Jessi Rizzo was a teenage grim reaper, and the best rookie the society ever had. She was clad in leather, much like a certain chocolate-loving mafia leader, but her hair was a deep auburn that glistened in the morning sunlight. She held only a long beginner's scythe, but that was all she needed. Also, she donned glasses she felt didn't compliment her at all, but it was necessary to see the victim's memories. Whenever someone died, she was sent to the scene to use her scythe to examine the memories of the dearly departed. Her judgment decided where the soul went after they died, or even if they would die at all. Her latest assignment was to sweep through the Kantō region of Japan.<p>

The girl looked at her To Die list. It was surprisingly long today. The next victim was a woman named Emi Sakura. She died of a heart attack. Jessi jumped across rooftops to the scene. The woman had fallen face-front into the streets which have cleared noticing her corpse. Jessi moved through the crowd, no one being able to see her. She dipped her scythe onto Emi's stomach, cutting across to reveal to her the Cinematic Record – what the reapers called said memories. The record showed a criminal life, but the woman had already paid her dues and had restarted her life. Jessi granted her access to heaven and sucked the record into her scythe to put into the Reaper Library. It was also called the "Shinigami Library", but that also led to confusing them with the _Gods of Death_ that do nothing but take lives and cause chaos – if they do anything at all.

Jessi marked that successful venture in her To Die list as the medics wheeled the corpse away. Next on the list was Daiki Masaru. He died of … another heart attack. This struck her as odd. Japan was known as one of the countries least-likely to have people suffer from any form of cardiovascular disease. It would not make sense for not only one but two people in the same region of Japan to die of a natural heart attack on the same day. Still, Jessi shrugged it off and made her way to Daiki. He was another criminal. He lived a horrible life, but was in a reform program, sincerely trying to save himself. He was clearly among the faithful and hoped to mend a rift in his family. She granted him the greater place and then looked to her To Die list.

The next was … another heart attack victim. This was too much for Jessi to take. She reads through her To Die list.

Haruko Hisoka – Heart Attack

Miho Moe – Heart Attack

Ren Natsumi – Heart Attack

Momo Michi – Heart Attack

Kyo Kyou – Heart Attack

Jun Izanami – Heart Attack

Fuji Gina – Heart Attack

Akiko Akira – Heart Attack

"What the hell is going on?" The list just kept going. Hundreds, if not thousands, of them. All these people dying of heart attacks with no apparent cause.

Jessi worked until her legs began throbbing from all the soul-harvesting she had to endure. She plopped onto the stool of an outdoor milkshake stand she found. Jessi ordered a chocolate and attempted to rest herself. Then, her eyes fell on a newspaper by the stand. KIRA STRIKES AGAIN. Jessi snatched the newspaper and read frantically.

_ The entire world appears to be on its knee as Kira has killed thousands more in a single day by means unknown. Although the murders appeared to be world-wide, the cases are most concentrated in the Kantō region of Japan. By this time, many people call Kira their savior, killing convicted and free criminals. They say he makes the world safer for those of a pure heart. The Kira-Worshippers insist that he is the God ruling over a long-fought battle for the good of mankind. Others see Kira as nothing but a mass murderer. Some speculate that there _is_ no Kira. All the supposed Kira victims died of heart attacks. Scientists suggest that some kind of pathogen is responsible for the "murders". _

There was more to the article, but Jessi couldn't focus. There was a human – a mere human – who possessed the power to kill all these people. There was no way around that fact. But she didn't care about the humans. Oh no, they all had to meet their fate at some point. What got her was the fact that her job was a hundred times harder. Typically, there were 3 or 4 people to harvest for each hour in her sector. The change was astronomical. Fury built up within her, making a silent oath that this "Kira" would get what was coming to him, and that she hoped she would be the reaper assigned for just that job.

Then, there was a news report on the screen over the town square. A man in a grey suit and messy black hair was at a desk, displaying not only his face but his name: Lind L. Tailor. He started, "I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor. Otherwise known as L."

Jessi cocked an eyebrow, interested. He continued talking but her eyes wondered to the crowd. They seemed astonished anyone would be so bold as to reveal the face of L. L was known as the world's greatest detective. He solved the most difficult cases the world had to offer. One thing was calling him in, very reasonable, but it was another all together to have him reveal his name and face. She sipped her milkshake.

The report continued. "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you. Kira, I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is evil."

Jessi looked the crowd over again. Everyone was silenced. Jessi was mulling over the entire situation, thinking L a fool. With that kind of power Kira had and this bold a move, the man was as good as dead.

And he was.

Less than a minute later, Tailor gripped his heart, gasping and screaming for breath. He collapsed on his desk. In a moment, the workers carried away his corpse. Jessi held her milkshakes up in "cheers". _It was nice knowing you, L._

Then, to everyone's surprise, including the surprise to a certain reaper who nearly choked on her milkshake, the screen went white. A calligraphic L was the only thing on the screen. When "L" spoke, it was not his own voice but a computer-generator combination of two voices, none of them true to the speaker. Mysterious. L began, "I had to test this just in case, but I – I never thought it would actually happen! Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't know about him on TV or through the internet. It seems that not even _you _have access to knowledge about these types of criminals."

Jessi quipped a nice, "Ha! Oh, L got you there, Kira!" She laughed more lightly, ignoring how only she broke the silence of the crowd, and sat back to enjoy more of her sugary drink.

L continued, "But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now, try to kill me!"

Jessi gasped through her straw.

"What's wrong? What happened? C'mon, kill me! You better do it! Come on! Kill me!"

The once silent crowd was then filled with murmurs and speculation. Even Rizzo found herself questioning along with them. Was L trying to kill himself? Ok, so he was pretty smart using that one guy as a decoy, but this was just _literally_ asking to die! Did he have a death wish?

L's voice thundered again. "Can't you do it? Well Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there _are_ some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell, you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a world-wide broadcast, the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kantō region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I know now where you are."

Jessi began to feel so much excitement fill up within her. While the crowd was still in murmurs, Rizzo let out a nice loud "Whooooooo-hooooooo!"

"The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, your first victim was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that initially died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much: You are in Japan. And your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means that you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast within the Kantō first because of its large population, and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death. Naturally, I am very interested to know how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."

With that, the connection was disabled. Jessi held herself, trying to keep from screaming out in joy. Kira, the reason for all the agony she had gone through, was going to be captured. Her work would be normal again. Or, at least as normal as a job as a grim reaper could be. She sighed and looked at her To Die list, Lind L. Tailor being at the top. She was late.

Making her way to the origin of the news transmission, she knew one thing for sure – L had a new fan.


End file.
